


Art for "The Unexpected Involvement Of Love"

by Shaliara



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Angst, Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-05 06:48:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13382427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shaliara/pseuds/Shaliara
Summary: Art for The Unexpected Involvement Of Love by Defira & Bioticbootyshaker





	Art for "The Unexpected Involvement Of Love"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bioticbootyshaker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bioticbootyshaker/gifts), [Defira](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Defira/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Atonement of Cullen Rutherford](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4066171) by [bioticbootyshaker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bioticbootyshaker/pseuds/bioticbootyshaker), [Defira](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Defira/pseuds/Defira). 



> I love some good angst and this ship and this was glorious. Go read this series.
> 
> [Also at my Tumblr!](http://shaliara.tumblr.com/post/151768328559/he-could-feel-dorians-lips-on-his-forehead-on)


End file.
